justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi Ni Bump
BUMP |game = |artist = ( ) |year = 2004 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 (P1) 4 (P2) |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / |pictos = 80 (P1) 96 (P2) |dura = 4:02 |nowc = KimiNiBump |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Jeremy Paquet (P2) }}" BUMP" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a woman and a man, and they are dressed with a classy theme. P1 P1 is a woman with dark brown hair. She wears a gold dress with a purple bra underneath, a purple bracelet, a golden belt, and a pair of purple heels. P2 P2 is a man with short, brown hair. He wears a blood-colored shirt, a purple necklace, a magenta belt, a pair of purple pants, and a pair of yellow penny loafers. Background The background looks like it takes place at a disco or a stage, with the word "DISCO" on the sides, many lights, checkered floor, curtains, and an "ON AIR" sign on the roof. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for P1 (all of which are the same), and 4 Gold Moves for P2 in this routine: Gold Move 1 (P2): Act as if you were pulling up a zipper with your right hand going up. All Gold Moves (P1): Point to the roof. Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 (P2): Point to the screen. Kiminibump gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Kiminibump gm 1 p1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) Kiminibump gm 2 p2.png|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 (P2) Giphykiminobump.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game giphykiminobumpgm2.gif|All Gold Moves (P1) Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 (P2) in-game Trivia * The female dancer looks similar to the dancer from Mister. *Their hair and clothes are darker in the menu icon. Additionally, P1's belt is missing. *This is the first routine in the entire franchise where one dancer has more Gold Moves than the other dancer. This instance is carried on in a few Trios, such as The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), and Boys (Summertime Love). **This is the only Duet where this is the case, however. * During the second chorus, P2 can be seen missing a move that belongs to this part. * The last 2 minutes of the song have been cut out, reducing it to a length of 4 minutes. ** If this song had not been shortened, would have been one of the longest songs in the whole series, along with Katti Kalandal and Suirenka (which were both 6 minutes long as well but shortened for the game). Gallery Game Files KimiNiBump.png|''Kimi Ni Bump'' ( BUMP) Kiminibump score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots Kimi Ni Bump On Menu.jpg|''Kimi Ni Bump'' ( BUMP) on the menu Kiminibump jdwii ready.png| ready screen Others Kiminibump p2 choreo error.gif|Choreography error Videos ケツメイシ 君にBUMP short ver from ケツの穴...もうひろがらへん (FOR JDM345) Just Dance Wii Kimi Ni Bump 2 Players 4 stars wii Kimi Ni Bump - Just Dance Wii (Extraction) References Site Navigation ja:君にBUMP de:Kimi Ni Bump Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Console Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs